Disgust
---- Description Disgust is the number one Tank when it comes to damage reduction both physical and magical. While his mobility and healing capabilities may be limited, Disgust uses strong magic resistance and armor selfbuffs to stay alive in the most dire situations. He is also able to stun enemies, push Teammates out of trouble and heal himself if he is in posession of his class weapon. Note : Requirement for T4 "Use R while wearing full Paimon gear" ---- Game Play Tricks A well timed and placed Immense Force R can save an ally from certain death. Or push them in the lvl 50 area. Always make sure your Teammates are aware and ready before you use Hell Rain F since the stun gives them time to deal damage safely in endboss fights. Never use your abilites for the damage especially your W is very important for certain situations. Rely on healing from the healers as long as possible before you use your Hell Rain F. ---- Skills Q: Beelzebubs Wrath Effect: Lift up your target in the air and strangulate them dealing minor damage. Duration: ~ 1 second air time Damage: 375% of max HP + AGI/INTx37.5 physical damage Cooldown: 25 seconds Additional Info: Only use it for the stun when its needed W: Land Destruction Effect: Deals minor damage and grants +100% magic resistance for 2 seconds Damage: 375% of max HP + AGI/INTx37.5 physical damage in 300? AoE Cooldown: ?? 40 seconds ?? skill doesnt show cd Additional Info: This gives you bonus magic resistance which is added to your base resistance which makes you take no spell damage for 2 seconds. E: Immortal Will Effect: Grants increased magic resistance. Magic resistance bonus: 80% Duration: 10 seconds Cooldown: 70 seconds Additional Info: This spell increases your base magic resistance by 80% it's not additive. R: Immense Force Effect: Pushes an Enemy or Ally away from you. Cast Range: 200 Push Range: 715 Additional Info: Push Range is halved if the Target has more or equal max HP. D: Fearless Effect: Taunts Enemies around you and grants temporary bonus armor. Taunt AoE: 450 Buff: +5000 armor Duration: 5 seconds Cooldown: 15 seconds Additional Info: Only the taunt part of the spell is an AoE. Be careful of it's usage on Mephisto, as taunting him will lead to certain death. T: One who devours Hell in one Bite. (Passive) Block Chance: +20% Block Amount: +STRx0.8 Attack Bonus: STRx1+ AGI/INTx0.5 physical bonus Damage per attack Bonus Health: 5M Bonus HP Regeneration: +50000 HP/second Level 2000 Bonus: Base magic resistance increased by 50% F: Hell Rain Effect: Drops 20 Meteors from the Sky which deal Damage and stun your Enemies. Initial Damage: All Statx200 physical Damage Meteor Damage: STRx30 Stun Duration: 0.5 seconds per Meteor AoE range : 700 Cooldown: 150 seconds Additional Info: Also heals you for ??? when you're wearing the class weapon. ---- Item Choices Your Class Weapon is great since it provides a very strong self heal. A good Tank should always wear the Resilience Flag. For the Accessory you should definetly get Lucifers Will until you can craft Nemesis. Nemesis gives far better passive stats but the self heal from Lucifers Will can be very good aswell so you can switch it out according to the boss and your teams line up. There are no good craftable tank gloves for endgame so the default choice is Solomons Hand. ---- Grimoires Oblivion: You can either go for a debuff: Bonechill or and additional Stun: Unconcious Blow for single target and better cooldown or Meteor for AoE stun. Spirituality: Demonic Will gives you the best passive increase in the ability to tank but it can be hard to aquire. Dash is a very good placeholder which gives you much needed Mobility. Salvation: Diablos Grimoire is by far the best here. ---- General Playstyle You are the Tank so thats what you do. Make sure you got aggro all the time which means only using spells when you have to since it makes you lose aggro or when your D is off cooldown to taunt right after. Once again Immense Force is a great ability to save allies or push the boss away in rare cases. Make sure you got your W ready for key moments where your E isnt enough. Mephisto: You or the other tank drag mephisto to the top left corner of the room. Never use D Fearless to taunt Mephisto. Mephisto deals almost all magic damage so your E can come in handy allthough you should take minimum damage while tanking mephisto with constant aggro swapping. Use your W to tank sigils after Sitael wakes up. If you're missing stuns for Thirst you can plan to let Thirst move in on you and use F to stun him which gives you enough time if you got good damage dealers. You might still want to position well in case thirst does not die while stunned and starts autoattacking. The Stun works for Slaughter aswell. Diablo: Stay as close to Diablo as possible at all times except when hes buffed by Fury where you want to kite him. Stand above Diablo before the Breath to prevent random Fireballs and use W to tank the damage while walking down out of the Fire. Use your E when Diablo uses his Vortex + Flamestrike Ability together with your W at the damage peek. If an ally gets caught in the Vortex with you push them out with Immense Force R. Use D whenever you need to get aggro back or for the bonus armor if youre sure Diablo wont switch targets. Solomon: You start in the bottom left corner with your team and tank Solomon after the first Sleep. Your Q stun is not long enough to prevent further Sleeps even if you have a stun Oblivion Grimoire, it can help to give you some time to get away from Phantom Blades though. Try to aggro all the illusions when Solomon summons a lot of them and dodge the damage with your W or E. Use your W to tank the damage from Solomons AoE blast aswell. Your F is once a again a good opportunity for your damage dealers to do top DPS so plan ahead. ---- Reworked By Gamer Don't cilck this !!